


beneath a new light

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Buyhh...bbayebyes, Love doctor Lilina, Multi, Roy and Lilina are siblings!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: Wolt almost sacrifices himself for Roy . Roy re-evaluates their relationship with his sister's help.





	beneath a new light

He can still remember it vividly. The bandit just above him , riding on a wyvern, heavy and black , his hefty poleaxe gleaming in the sun , the way his eyes stone eyes so much as glanced at him before he raised his weapon high in the air -

And then those eyes widened as he toppled to the ground , his leg bleeding . His armor shielded him from the fall being lethal, but no armor could prepare him for Wolt pinning him down with the weight of his body , futile as it might prove to be , since his Lord's safety always comes first. With certain hands he readies his bow and he fires an arrow , then another, and then the man is no longer a threat. 

"... He could've died for you," Lilina muses later on as she fetches a serving of food for her Wendy . Shallots, she explains , Wendy loves shallots .

" H-He didn't!" Roy protests. " The man was weakened..."

" Did you see the body?" She huffs. " Because his hand was on a dagger . One more moment, one more second of delay, and Wolt might've not gotten away..."

"... I told him," Roy sighs ." Not to be so reckless . He's my retainer , not my property . He's not obligated to live and die by me."

"... Yet he still does it!" Lilina poignantly responds . " I wonder why..."

" ... What's that look for?" Roy murmurs, glancing at his sister confusedly.

" Don't tell me you're that thick, Roy-!" She sighs .  
"... You don't just put your life on the line for someone like that . Intentionally, mind you." She eyes Roy .

"... You still don't get it, do you?" Roy shakes his head helplessly .

" He likes you , you dolt! He's in love with you!"

Roy does a spittake.  
" W-Wolt? We've been friends since we were kids!"

" Your point? That's even better ." Lilina smirks . " ... What I'm trying to say is that I'm pretty damn sure he likes you , Roy . "

"... Wolt , liking me, huh?" Roy flushes, looking down at his bowl of broth pensively.  
"He's ... wonderful. You really think... We might have a chance to be together?"

" Of course I do!" Lilina beams . " You two have been pining for each other for so long. Even Wendy noticed!"

"... What if he rejects me, Lilina?"

" He'll never hold it against you, and you know it."

Roy sets his bowl down and gently hugs .  
" Thank you, Lili . "

" Don't mention it," she murmurs, rubbing his back gently .  
" I want you to be happy, just as our Papas would." 

It's a sweet, soft night when Roy nears Wolt's tent.  
" May I come in?" He softly calls .

" L-Lord Roy?" He hears a voice. " Of course, come over!"

Roy enters his tent , and Wolt pats on the bed for them to sit down .  
" I apologise for not having cha-"

" Please," Roy responds . " It's alright . I just... wanted to speak to you about today ."

" Oh?" Wolt murmurs . " What of it?"

"... Well, "Roy murmurs. " You saved me . Even at the risk of your own life..." Roy whispers, looking up at him ," You did this for me."

" ... Of course I'd protect you, Lord Roy . It wouldn't do us any good to lose someone as valuable as you." Wolt gives him a small smile.

"... Thank you, my friend," Roy whispers after a second .  
"You don't know how much this means to me. I'd have done the same for you any day, were you to be placed in danger."

" Lord Roy..." Wolt gasps. "Surely you don't truly think that highly of me?"

" Of course I would . You are very dear to me , Wolt..." He smiled , thumbing his cheek gently.

" L-Lord Roy?" Wolt flushes , and Roy immediately retracts his hand.

" Yes? I'm sorry, was that too much?"

" N-No!" Wolt responds, face red all over . " I was just startled , but..." He hesitates for a moment .  
" I'd love it if you ever wished to do it again."

In response, Roy cups his face with both hands , caressing his cheeks .  
" This good?"

" Y-Yeah," Wolt murmurs, looking down shyly . 

" Lord Roy, may I ask something of you?"

" Only if you drop the honorific ."

" Ah..." He chuckles. " Lo- Roy ." It feels so bare on his tongue after so long.

" May I kiss you?" He whispers, leaning in closer, and Roy gives him the smallest nod of approval against his head .

Wolt leans in and places a shy, soft kiss on his mouth as Roy reaches to lock their hands together . 

"... You are very dear to me , too," Wolt softly smiles before he kisses him again.

They stay like that, timidly sharing first kisses and holding hands, taking their first steps in discovering . It feels safer when they're together.


End file.
